


Two Weeks in Star City

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Two Weeks in Star City

"She got me drunk," Dick had said. "Next thing I knew, we were about to get married."

At the time, Roy had laughed and aimed a punch at Dick's head, and he was pretty sure Dick thought he'd forgotten all about it. But Roy didn't forget that easily.

"So, Ollie. This 'gay wedding' thing."

"It's all perfectly legal," Ollie said.

"Yeah. Is this just a desperate attempt to get Connor down the aisle?"

Ollie cleared his throat. "Not at all."

"Sure. Next batch you do?"

The trouble with Ollie was that, every now and again, just when it was inconvenient, he'd develop Insight. And that eyebrow was screaming Insight. "Yes?"

"Count me in."

Ollie choked. After a few minutes of back-patting and eye-wiping and all the rest of it, he finally managed to ask, "_WHO?_"

"Y'know the drunk guy in the attic? Him."

"No. No way. N. O. I refuse my consent to the match. You are not marrying Nightwing. You will not marry _any_ of the Bats.

"I will." Roy grinned. "You'll be hearing that again."


End file.
